


How To Change A Diaper

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash
Summary: Steve and Tony deal with a wriggly, crawly baby Peter who enjoys keeping his parents on their toes.





	How To Change A Diaper

Steve felt his neck cracking as he twisted his head from side to side, walking out of the elevator and into the penthouse. He couldn't wait for a shower. He couldn't wait to get out of his uniform. But most of all, he couldn't wait to see his son. Tony had been on bedtime duty with Peter for the past two nights while Steve finished up late evenings at SHIELD, and each day Steve had been rewarded with the sight Tony laying on the couch with Peter bundled up on his chest, drooling all over his father's shirt as he slept peacefully. 

The ten month old baby knew how to manipulate his father when it came to the bedtime routine. He would fall against Tony's side as he read him a story, but as soon as he was lifted into his crib, Peter would whine and sob pitifully while grabbing onto Tony's shirt and burying himself into his chest. Tony couldn't fight against that, no matter how hard he tried. 

They each had their own strengths as parents and their own weaknesses, but their little family managed to balance themselves out nicely.

But tonight Steve was not met with his husband and son sleeping in the living room. Instead, he was met with the sound of Tony's playful voice and Peter's adorable giggles. 

"Hey little monkey, where are you trying to go?" Tony asked, following slowly behind his son.

The baby was crawling down the hall as fast as he could go, squealing with laughter, looking back to see his father with a mischievous, gummy smile. Tony couldn't believe how much he loved this little boy. He could follow along behind him all night if it meant his son was happy, no matter how long he had to dawdle. 

"I know someone who needs a diaper change little guy," Tony warned. "And I have a feeling I'm about to catch him...now!"

Peter let out a scream of laughter as his father lifted him up high in his arms, smiling up at him as if he was the centre of his entire universe. Which he was, and always would be. Steve had rounded the corner a few minutes ago, leaning against the doorway to watch his two loves giggle madly together.

When Tony finally turned around with Peter in his arms, his lips pulled up into an even happier grin. 

"Who's that baby?" Tony asked, pressing a kiss to Peter's chubby cheek. "Is that Papa?"

"Pa!" Peter squealed. "Papa!" 

 "Hi baby!" Steve chuckled, moving over to them and taking the little boy into his arms as he reached out.

"Papa," the baby continued, pressing his hands to Steve's face and giggling as his father kissed his fingers and pretended to gobble them up.

"Mm, did daddy give you a nice bath, huh?" Steve babbled. "You smell nice and clean,"

"Yeah, take a whiff of his diaper and think again," Tony advised.

"Does someone need a diaper change, huh?" 

Peter began wriggling in Steve's arms, throwing his body back and making Steve quickly adjust his hands to grab the boy and steady him.

"Why is he so hyped up?" 

"I don't know," Tony shrugged, letting out a long sigh. "He had a bath, had his milk, had a story and was dozing off, needed a change and every time I laid him down he would wiggle away. Then he thought it was a game and...here we are,"

Steve grinned.

"Do you think it's play time Pete?" he cooed. "Are you playing with daddy?"

Peter laughed again, turning to Tony and reaching out to move into his arms. Tony took him lovingly, pressing more kisses to his forehead as they walked into the nursery. Steve followed behind, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he locked eyes with Peter and watched him giggle away at himself. 

"Okay, seventh time's the charm," Tony sighed, laying him down on the changing table.

Tony unbuttoned the bottom of his onesie, reaching over to grab a new diaper while Peter squirmed and whined. 

"Uh-uh, stay still," Steve shook his head, standing above for Peter to see.

Peter pouted as much as a ten month old could, his lip wobbling with the threat of a sob. 

"Shh, shh," Tony soothed. "One minute little guy, okay? Then we can go read another story."

But Peter didn't want to sit still. He wanted the thrash around and whine and groan and babble and squeal and do anything but lay there while his father changed his diaper. 

"God, he's so  _wiggly_ ," Tony sighed, trying to grab Peter's little legs.

"He's full of energy," Steve explained, moving to help distract the baby. "Hey, hey Petey, look at Papa."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Tony gasped. "No, no, Steve this isn't normal,"

"What?" the soldier asked, panicked.

"This is..." he trailed off, gagging. "Oh, god, Steve,"

"Tony, come on," Steve grumbled. "You've changed a million of his diapers,"

"Okay well, this one takes the cake," he breathed out, coughing. "Jesus, where does it even come from?"

Steve held back a laugh as Tony cleaned up Peter, coughing and gagging as if it was the worst job in the world. Steve had seen his fair share of messy Peter diapers, each as unpleasant as the last, but he had never been as dramatic as Tony. 

"Watch him for a minute, I need to incinerate this," Tony whined, placing the dirty diaper into little bag and heading out of the room. 

"Daddy's being silly, isn't he?" Steve laughed, tickling Peter's bare tummy. "Let's get a nice clean diaper on-"

Just as Steve began to reach for the new diaper, he could hear a stream of liquid hitting the front of his suit. When he looked down, he could see Peter watching him intently, peeing directly out onto Steve's front.

There was nothing to do but stare in shock as his son peed on him, giggling madly as he did so, 

"You...peed on me," Steve spoke softly, staring down at his son. "You peed on me."

Peter pushed his hands out in front of him, making grabby motions at Steve. 

"Oh, and now you want to cuddle, huh?" Steve shook his head. "You're somethin' else little man,"

Pulling out some wipes, Steve cleaned himself off as best he could before quickly slipping on a new diaper, cautious of any accidents aimed his way. Although from the grin he was getting from him son, Steve was wondering if it really was an accident. 

"Okay, I'm seriously going to be watching what we feed him now if that's going to be a regular thing..." Tony trailed off, walking back into the room. "Steve...you're wet."

"Apparently someone couldn't wait for a new diaper," he shook his head, buttoning up the baby's onesie again before lifting him off the table and holding him in Tony's direction.

The last thing they needed now was pee all over Peter's clean clothes.

"He peed on you?" Tony asked.

"Suit needed a clean anyway," Steve shrugged. "Why not pee on Papa, huh? Let's not make a game of that one, okay Petey?"

"How did changing one diaper turn into twenty minutes, a poop explosion and peeing all over the place?" Tony wondered.

"He likes to keep things interesting, don't you buddy?" Steve cooed, running his fingers over Peter's chubby cheeks.

"And he's only a baby," Tony chuckled. "Imagine him when he's older,"

"Imagine when he starts walking," Steve pointed out.

They both took a moment to look at their baby son who stared back between the two of them with a happy, content grin. After a moment he moved to lay his head on Tony's shoulder, letting out a little yawn.

"Peeing on Papa is hard work, isn't it?"

 


End file.
